icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition/Gallery
This is the gallery page for Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition. There are Major Screenshots since it would be crossover. Otherwise, the logos and others will be good. Title Screen Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-Title.png|The First Release to become HD Version. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePriPara.png|PriPara Logo Ver, credit goes to Dina. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePhotokatsu.png|The Aikatsu! Photo on Stage Logo, with Rayman 3. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePhotokatsu2.png|The Purple Message changed. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePhotokatsu3.png|Founded from Aikatsu! Cinderella Lesson, as the message will be changed. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePhotokatsu4.png|Now Supporting BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. for Aikatsu. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePhotokatsu5.png|Title Screen fixes. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitleAiFriends.png|The New Logo for Aikatsu Friends! has been Started in April 5. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitleAiFriends2.png|Rayman 3 Logo has changed to North America Version. Except Aikatsu Friends Logo. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitleAiFriends_WideScreen.png|Same as Original, but it will be uses Widescreen. Main Menu/Pause Menu Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-Menu.png|The Main Menu Screen, completely transparent Wallpaper for Photokatsu. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-GBAExtras.png|The Font Controller Socket has changed, as different number. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-Options.png|In the Options Menu, it shows Control Panel Icon. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-ArcadeMiniGames.png|On the Arcade Menu, it shows Ichigo from DCD Aikatsu. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-PauseMenu.png|In the String "Game", there is Aine Badge Icon. from Aikatsu Friends. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadGame.png|The Load Game icon shows Ichigo, instead Rayman. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadGame2.png|After loading save data, you will see Aine Bronze Badge Icon. instead Plum Juice Icon. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-AlbumEmpty.png|In the Album Menu, the icon shows Aoi taking photo. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-OhNoStamp.png|The Murfy Stamp changed to "Oh No!!" for Sad Murfy. from Puyo Pop Fever. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-YeahStamp.png|The Murfy Stamp changed to "Yeah!" for Happy Murfy. from Puyo Pop Fever. Characters have changed color and Other Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-MurfyFairyCouncil.png|The Color for Murfy will be Teal. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-Rayman2DNightmare_Alt.png|Originally, Rayman would be Purple, instead it will be Heavy Metal Skin. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-Rayman2DNightmare.png|The Heavy Metal Fist, without Laser-Washing Powder. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-MurfyFairyCouncil_Eye.png|You can see his eyes, showing Aoi Kiriya. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-RaymanCFAct1_HMF.png|Heavy Metal Fist without Laser-Washing Powder. as well the Terrain from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-GloboxCFAct1_Pink.png|Globox's Color is Pink, it reminds from Rayman Rush as playable Character Globette. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-WantedPosterCF_Act1.png|Two Wanted Posters, including Ichigo and Madoka. Replacing Globox and Rayman. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-MadTrax2P_GBA.png|1P: Ichigo Hoshimiya Witch Halloween, 2P: Billy Hatcher in Mad Trax. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-DOTKAct1-Lava.png|Sometimes, the Terrain changed to Lava. If Rayman goes to Lava, they will hit. The Textures are from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg. Rayman3HDAktEdition-BH-ComparingLava.jpg|Comparing from game Billy hatcher and the Giant Egg, as the level from Dino Mountain about Lava Texture. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-DOTKAct1-GameOver.png|The Game Over Text now uses Rayman Origins Font. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-SentinelHoodboom-Ichigo.png|The Clothes for Hoodboom are changed to Ichigo Hoshimiya. The Dress Up of Pink Torte Coord. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-MadTrax2P GBA v2.png|The 2P changed to Donald Duck Icon, from Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers GC/PS2. Rayman3HDAikatsuEditionGCN-E3MenuAkariEp107.png|The E3 Menu. Since Akari was holding backpack during walk, appeared in Ep 107. Cheat are used from Ribshark's Video. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-TheManualAine.png|The Manual seems Aine's Sick, appeared from Episode 9 for Aikatsu Friends! Language Select Stumbleboom (Interface of language selection US) v2.png|Text shows "Choose your Language" Stumbleboom (Interface of language selection US) GCN Mod.png|The Language Select, Stumbleboom has Replaced by Ichigo Hoshimiya with showing text string for Language flag. Stumbleboom (Interface of language selection US) v3.png|The string "Please select your Language" from Hugo 3: The Quest for the Sunstones, with Buttons. US Flag changed to UK Flag. Loading Screen Instead, the loading icon shows gear. this will be Hugo icon, as from Hugo Labyrinth (Skærmtrolden Hugo) Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen1.png|Bégoniax and Ichigo Hoshimiya Halloween Witch. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen1 AoiVer.png|Original Version, showing Aoi Kiriya. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen2.png|Razoff and Ichigo Hoshimiya from Aikatsu Stars Episode 70. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen3.png|Photo captured by TropicalFun during Beach. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen5.png|Hye In looking Hoodmonger. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen6.png|Blue & Strawberry Photokatsu. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen7.png|Rayman and Yume Nijino. from Aikatsu Stars Episode 59, 61, 72, 73, 85 and 88. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen8.png|Usual Suspects of Hoodlums with S5. from Aikatsu Stars Episode 100.